


DC's Fault

by skripka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Introspection, Other, barely there shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-03
Updated: 2005-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: He's been practicing reading other people, but he hasn't figured out how to read himself.





	DC's Fault

There are days it doesn't pay to get up. Then there are days when it doesn't pay to get out of your cubicle. Tim's still got his box off to the side of the rest of the team, and he's not sure he doesn't like it that way, not with Kate sniping at Tony and Tony smirking back. Without Gibbs as a mollifying factor, they act like spoiled eight-year olds. With Gibbs, they gain a full four years.

Tim still isn't sure why he's here. He knows he's good. He's worked to get to this place, this position. And this is the head office, and Gibbs is the big shark in a tank of childish fish. Well, a few childish fish.

It's not that he's not appreciative, but despite the fun he's had with Abby, he's not comfortable in DC yet. It is nicer than Norfolk, though. Lots more to do, and the semi-regular dates/sleepovers with Abby are nice, too. She has, of course, made it clear that she's not interested in more, and Tim's not sure what he feels about that.

It's weird. He's been practicing reading other people, but he hasn't figured out how to read himself. Not that he's going to get a chance to put practice into action any time soon. Tim's the computer guy, the geek with the gun. No one, least of all Gibbs, is going to put him in the interrogation room. But he's studying, because Tim knows what he wants, at least as far as work goes. He wants to be as good as the rest of them. Gibbs is amazing, and Tony's a close second. Kate is, of course, a profiler, so he expects near-perfection from her, anyway. 

Tim studies every aspect of each suspect's life, memorizes them. Rehearses questions, methods. He'll be in there someday, grilling a recalcitrant suspect, and he's going to rock. Well, hopefully, that's what Abby will say.

And Tim is in his box, and he decides to practice reading people. Figure it'd be a good idea to start with his office mates, right? 

He watches as Tony stands and starts talking. The motions emphasize the muscles in Tony's shoulders and how good his ass looks in those jeans... and Tim finds he has to think about Abby's breasts and how good Kate's legs look. Because he's so not going there. Then there's Ducky and his accent, and don't get Tim started on accents. Of course, when Gibbs starts giving orders, all bets are off. Because Gibbs is pure walking sex when he starts giving orders.

Breasts. Legs.

So, yeah. Tim's problem is he's having issues reading himself. Or if he's honest, he could merely be avoiding it. And this kind of stuff would never have happened in Norfolk, or with his previous girlfriends. He's not a guy who sits around and speculates about his coworkers' prowess in bed. Especially the men. Because Tim doesn't swing that way. Or didn't used to. He's going to kill Abby for pointing out the undercurrents of tension between everyone. And he can't stop _seeing_. 

It's all DC's fault. It has to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, almost attempted for a contrelamontre challenge but ran way over the allotted time.


End file.
